harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe (MM)
Joe is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. Basic Info Joe works as an apprentice carpenter at Woody's shop with his brother Kurt. When he's not at the shop he can be found fishing along the river (though he's not particularly good). He's fun-loving and nice, but tends to dislike and therefore become fussy in rainy and sullen weather. First Meeting Enter the Carpenter's Workshop and you'll immediately be greeted by Woody. After a brief conversation he will then introduce you to Joe and Kurt, and the following conversation takes place: Joe: "My name's Joe. Nice to meet you. This is my brother Kurt." Kurt: "What's up?" You: Nod. Location Inside the Workshop. Near any rivers. Loves and Likes Loves: HQ Turnip Tuna Steak HQ/MQ Corn Grilled R. Trout Likes: "Oh! All right! I like this. Thank you!" Amago Branch Halibut Salmon Mackerel Maple Flounder Dace Salted R. Trout Sapphire Special Egg Topaz Curreal Sardine Saury Rival Coming soon. Quotes 0 hearts: "Hi! Both of us being beginners is rough, eh?" 1 heart: "How's it going? Getting used to things? Go at your own pace." 2 hearts: "Other than when we have requests for additions, we really have no specific work." 3 hearts: "There's nothing more fun to do around here than fish! There are many good spots. So take a fishing rod and make a few casts!" 4 hearts: "It seems there's an unheard-of king in a lake somewhere in this village! Cool, huh? I'd like to try catching it." 5 hearts: "Kurt and I were raised together all along. Our preferences are total opposites. I love lively places but it seems he doesn't." 6 hearts: "It's surprisingly tough harvesting lumber. You can't gather much even if you cut branches and stumps. It might be good to plant trees whenever you cut them." 7 hearts: "I really like gossip about love. It seems my taste in women is the total opposite of Kurt. I'm glad we didn't become rivals." 8 hearts: "What's your type of man, ___? Someone who's good-looking? Or a kind and dependable type? I feel like I want to hear and yet I don't want to..." 9 hearts: 10 hearts: Gift and Festival Events Gift 1: Dace When Joe is at 2 hearts, leave your house in the morning, and Joe will be standing outside your door. The following conversation takes place: Joe: "Yo♪" You: Cheerfully wave. Joe: "Hey, I caught a bunch of fish this morning, so I'll share one☆ It's not so good raw, so you should probably cook it." You: Exclamation mark as he hands the Dace to you. Joe: "Well, see ya☆" Gift 2: Coral Brooch When Joe is at 5 hearts, leave your house in the morning, and Joe will be standing outside your door. The following conversation takes place: Joe: "Yo♪" You: Cheerfully wave, and then question mark as he blushes. Joe: "I, uh... I had this made. It's a present...for you." You: Exclamation mark as he hands the Coral Brooch to you and love it. Joe: "Lately...you're all I can think about, and my head is in the clouds... I think that I like you." You: Nervously sweat. Joe: "Well, see ya☆" Star Festival: Summer 7th Leave your house and Joe will be outside your door (but only if he's the one who likes you the most out of all the guys). The following conversation takes place: Fireworks: Summer 24th You can go about your usual daily routine before heading to Moonlight Beach. When you do head over, talk to everybody present in order to instigate the scene. Joe will walk over to stand beside you before the fireworks start (but only if he's the one who likes you the most out of all the guys), and will silently watch the fireworks with you until the festival ends. Family Kurt's brother. Musical Note Getting Joe to 2 hearts will initiate a scene of him coming to your house and giving you a Dace as a gift. Afterward, you will receive the "Social Craftsman Note". Additional Information Befriending Joe (or anybody else in the Workshop) will unlock possible house expansions.